After Earth
by EnderPrime
Summary: Hows it goin brahs! My name, is EnderPrime! After Earth had been destroyed by an evil force, the Minecraftians are forced to move to Planet X. There, He, the very embodiment of evil, had terrorized them. That is, until, the rise of the EnderSquad. Welcome, to the time, after Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hows it goin brahs, my name, is EnderPrime. The following is my first fanfic. Rated T for violence.**

**xDark loaded his gun, checking to make sure it was working. Suddenly, bullets came through the door. xDark leaped over a table and sent bullets through the windows. A noise came through the door. It sounded too much like a zombie. xDark grabbed his phone and dialed EnderPrime's number. "Ender, there are zombies at the safe house, we need the team!" xDark yelled. " Roger, I am sending Creeper's Bane. Zoneout Ninja is also on the roof. Radio him." Ender said. xDark didn't need to. Zoneout came racing down the stairs"Hai-ya!" he yelled as he kicked the door open and started the zombies into hand to hand combat. xDark took careful aim pulled the trigger 3 times. **

**Zoneout came inside and grabbed a cup of water. Creeper's Bane walked into the safe house. "Well, you guys really chopped it up" CB said, looking at the broken door and the shot through windows. "When are Ender and the team coming?" xDark asked. " They have found the main base of Him." CB said quietly. Zoneout and xDark stared at CB. "I left when they were about to find the entrance. They're probably in now or running for their lives." An explosion shook the safe house. "Guessing from that, its choice B." Zoneout said. CB rushed to the garage. " Grab the weapons while I'm getting the D-Car ready." CB jumped into the D-Car and started it up. Zoneout and xDark climbed in. CB floored it.**

**They found the team in about 5 everyone was in they went straight to the colony. They warned everyone about Him. ****As the whole colony got ready for lockdown, He was stewing in hate and anger. He had created the amazing word. Earth. But now look at what had happened to his beautiful planet. Crumbled to dust. And now, the only thing He had left was His dignity. His invasion of Planet X, now known as the Dead Planet had gone wrong. The only thing He wanted now was revenge… after earth.**

**Ender checked his shock pistol as the doors to the colony closed. Even though Ender had known Him like a friend, Ender had come to hate Him. Ender was the only person who actually knew how Earth was like, how nice He had been, before the destruction of Earth. He had been the saint. The one person everyone could trust. Now look at him. He is the hatred of all. "Yo, Planet X to Ender, PLanet X to Ender. You okay man?" Zoneout asked. Ender shook his head. "I'm fine" he said. Zoneout walked over to Imagination King. "Ender's been acting weird for a long time. Wonder what's going on?" Imagination shrugged. "If you ask me, I think he has some history with Him." "Imagination, you use your imagination powers to imagine things that have no possibility." CB said. "Huh, with Image, everythings a possibility." Zoneout said with a chuckle. Suddenly, the gates blasted open.**

**A/N: Hate to leave you on a cliffy, but DEAL WITH IT. Next chapter will have some violence. Let's shoot for at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I asked for 5 reviews. Got three. But the three I got told me to keep on going, soooo after 5 months, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Ender jumped over the hood of a car. Grabbing his pistol he started shooting the oncoming zombies. As the shock bullets hit them, they imploded to leave no trace. His team started the creatures in combat. As the warfare went on, a local colonizer grabbed a pay phone and dialed the intergalactic police's number. When the line was on, the colonizer was only ab to say his last words; There's a -" as a zombie ripped him to pieces. Ender looked around at the warfare around him. He felt transported back to Earth, when he was helping Him in the battle to save the Earth.

"_Ender, is everything okay?" He asked."Im fine." Ender replied breathlessly. Both Ender and Him were fighting for the survival of Earth. Ender grabbed his pistol and shot zombies quickly and efficiently while He grabbed his machine gun and sprayed bullets everywhere. Ender looked at Him then away. Everyday He seemed to be sick. Yet for some reason today he seemed different…_

Ender was pulled from the flashback suddenly. He shook his head and checked his gun. Then he started shooting again. He couldn't believe it. Ender was fighting against His forces. Ender had been His friend for a long time. Yet know Ender was destroying His forces. Look at Him now. He was ugly. He had 3 heads and a skeleton for a body. He might be disfigured, but he still had power. He would show Ender. He would show him. Ender pulled his bow off at a zombie. He had a few Nimbus arrows that would do until he found his gun.

Ghost Soldier stepped out of a burning truck and tossed Ender a gun. "Thanks." Ender said. Ghost merely nodded. They both started shooting at the zombies. TrueMU was using his gravity powers to make the zombies fly into the air. AntVenom lobbed venom everywhere and Sky was creating zombie statues out of butter and gold. Too bad for the butter ones. It was a hot day. Ender got into a X-Ford car and turned on the throttle. "Ghost, get in here" Ender said. Ghost sat down. Ender floored the pedal. The car shot down the street. Ghost took careful aim and started killing zombies while Ender drove. Ender threw Pearl Bombs on the other side. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Ghost and Ender were rocketed out of their seats. Ender knew who it was. Herobrine, His eternal servant. Ender shot twice, but Herobrine just ran away. Herobrine jumped up and kicked Ender in the face. Ender flew back and into a wall. Ghost got out his MK-47 and shot Herobrine. But Herobrine's wounds closed. He punched Ghost Soldier, Then sent him flying into a wall. Herobrine disappeared.

_"You have done well Herobrine" He said. "Thank you my lord" Herobrine took in the compliment like it was gold. "But your twin remains… kill him. And thats an order." Herobrine turned away from Him. Then he smiled._

**Can we shoot for 4 reviews? Too much? Btw, if it is italics, it is from the bad guy's pov. Except for that one flashback...**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoneout Ninja looked at Herobrine through the contaminant cage. He had tried to turn his brother back to the good side. But he shook his head at Herobrine. Herobrine looked down. A million thoughts ran through his head. It was worth being 'captured' because today he would kill his bratty twin. Herobrine turned invisible. And teleported through the cage and behind Zoneout. Zoneout flew with ninja speed and stopped in front of the newly appeared Herobrine. Herobrine sent Zoneout flying into the cage and had his sword follow. Herobrine called his sword back. Zoneout fell onto the ground. "Sorry Brother" Herobrine said. Then he was gone.

Sky had just barely survived the zombies. Now he was bloody and filthy all over. Then Sky saw Zoneout. Sky ran towards him and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He couldn't believe it. He checked the cage. Herobrine was gone. That was just impossible. Above the two rebels, He smiled.

Ender opened his mouth then closed it. Zoneout was...dead? Ender ran and got into his X-Bugatti and raced away. Ender arrived at what he knew was Herobrines house. Or mansion, more like it. Sky had TrueMU had come here along time ago had battled Herobrine and Him. They had won but He had been revived by Herobrine's sacrifice. Then of course Herobrine was brought back, stronger than ever. Ender blew the door to bits. Ender stepped inside and walked on towards the place he knew Herobrine was. Herobrine was sitting on the chair, looking expectantly at Ender. "You know Ender, I could kill you right now" Herobrine said with a lofty tone. "Do it you inconsiderate idiot." Ender spat at him. Herobrine nodded. Once. Then he drew out his battle-axe. Ender jumped on top of Herobrine's desk and kicked him in the face.

Herobrine flipped and landed on his feet, the bruise on his face already healing. Herobrine swung his battle-axe and threw it at Ender. Ender grabbed it and made it disappear. "Not that easy bro" Ender said. Then he raced around Herobrine and then struck him in the back. Herobrine collapsed onto his desk. Then he got up again, barely affected. "Ender, you poor, poor child." Herobrine said mockingly. That was it for Ender. "NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, CALLS ME A CHILD!" Ender started hitting Herobrine so hard that bits of the End were infected into Herobrine. Herobrine was going to turn into a slave of the End. Until He freed him of course. Ender stepped away from Herobrine. Then he pointed his Shock Pistol at him. "You have long sinced passed your day of death" Ender said quietly. "But you cannot evade it today." Ender pulled the trigger. Herobrine convulsed. He grew smaller and smaller, until he was no more.

He paced back and forth, wondering if he should unleash his secret weapon. Then He decided not to. It would not be good if Ender and his brother were to meet just after Ender had destroyed Herobrine. Ender would demolish his brother. Then, having found out it was his brother, he would come to His fortress and leave Him with a dysfunctional army. He must wait.

Ender raced backed to his house and proclaimed loudly, "Herobrine is dead. We will move against Him now. _For better. Or for worse." _

MoonBlaze stood up and looked at the desolated Earth. If there were no more water to preside over, what was he doing here? "Moonbot, come here" MoonBlaze said. The little robot walked over. "Find me Endercrafter. Send me the coordinates of the planet then stay there." The robot nodded and flew away, leaving MoonBlaze surrounded by the coldness of what had once been called Earth's Moon.

Ender was preparing his shock pistol when a robot flew in from the sky and landed in front of Ender. Ender instantly recognized it as MoonBot. "MoonBot! Where is MoonBlaze?" MoonBot looked at him, confused. "On the moon. Duh." Ender looked at him. "Get him here!" MoonBot raced away. Ender looked at his small figure, turing into a speck, then nothing.

He looked through the window. There was Ender. "I want weapons fully charged" He said. "3...2...1… Fire!" The missiles launched out of the mortar. He watched slowly as they went to the gates of the city. Then, He smiled.

Ender looked at the place where the whistling sound was coming from. His eyes widened. "Run!" he shouted. KA-BOOM! Ender flew into a wall. He stood up and coughed. There were 3 more coming at the city. Ender radioed Sky, "Yo, Sky! Three comin your way, do your magic!" Sky looked at the missiles. He concentrated real hard. Two missiles turned to gold. But there was one coming at them. "Duck!" Ghost yelled. BOOM! The impact hurled everyone from the gates, where undead warriors were starting to pour in.

He looked at the devastated city. "Unleash the everdead tanks." He said. The warrior nodded. They wheeled out the big tank. Loaded it then off then they went. To Ender.

Ender heard the rumbling before he saw the source. The everdead tank was impenetrable by standards. But Ender had a reputation for breaking rules. Ender smiled as the power surged within him. It felt good to be Endercrafter again. Two more Ender's appeared. The Ender squad.

Endercrafter. EnderPrime. EnderFang. Three people who had always saved others. Now they worked as a team. EnderFang dashed up to the evertank and started climbing onto it. EnderPrime started lifting it up. Endercrafter helped Prime. Fang punched some undead warriors then pulled open the hatch. He shot the undead warriors in the cabin then grabbed the controls. The tank started to turn around.

Prime nodded at Endercrafter. They both climbed onto the tank. There were two more tanks coming at them. Fang swung the barrel to face one of them. A missile rocketed out of the barrel. One of the everdead tanks blew up. The other one tried to swing its barrel towards them but Endercrafter jumped onto it and tank jacked it. The two tanks headed back to the colony.

He kicked the cowering soldier. "How did this happen again?" He snarled. The soldier gasped, " They took the tanks…" He felt the rage burn through Him. "Really?" Before the soldier could say anything his head fell of and rolled to a stop at His feet.

Image put his king backwards. CB took out one of Image's pawns. Suddenly, they heard a rumble. something blue flashed across the sky. It was MoonBlaze and MoonBot. Endercrafter went out and shook MoonBlaze's hand. "Ender! My man!"

A lot had happened since the day the colony blew up. A new headquarters took its place. Surrounded by 20ft thick durabellium walls, and 5 of them at that. He grew angrier. He beckoned at the terrified soldier. "Come forward." The soldier complied. "What happened?" The soldier shook his head. "TELL ME!" He grabbed the soldier by the throat and chucked him into a wall. His body was broken instantly. Black blood splattered everywhere. Herobrine flinched. "Herobrine, you have grown weak. Now kill Ender." Herobrine nodded, his battleaxe materializing in his hand.

Ender gasped for air. "I could kill you now," Herobrine said. "I'd rather die now." Ender strangled out. "So be it" Herobrine whispered. He swung his battle axe down in a deadly arc. THUNK! The head fell off and rolled to a stop. Ender opened his eyes. A teenager was standing there. He was wearing a blue shirt and was holding a bloody cleaver. The cleaver fell out of his hands. Ender disintegrated the ropes and strode forward to the poor boy. "Shush. What's your name?" Ender asked gently. The boy looked at him fearfully. Then he turned and ran away. Ender looked once at Herobrines body. Then he took off after the kid. The boy was fast. But Ender was faster. Ender scaled a tree and then fell off. He free falled. He caught sight of the boy's blue hoodie. Ender fell on top of him. "Woah, be quiet. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just tell me your name."

"It's Felix." he said. Suddenly Ender moved away, holding his head. _He was back in earth. "Felix, grab the ammo crate. Marzia, stay here." Felix nodded, slinging the ammo on to his back. "Alright, lets go!" Ender and Felix charged through the barricade. They made it halfway until Felix suddenly stumbled. Ender crouched and dragged him into cover. "Crap, Felix!" Ender yelled, on the edge of hysteria. Felix looked at him. "Tell Marzia I love her." He whispered. Then his head fell, eyes still. "No, no, NO!" Ender sobbed._

"Felix?" Ender whispered. Felix stood up. "Screw you Ender." He started running again. Ender let him go. When Ender made it back to the safe house, it was midnight. "Ender, where have you been?" Sky asked. Ender shrugged.

Next morning, every one was woken up to screams. Ender checked his clock, it was 5 am. He went outside. There, he could see Felix being run over by zombies, and Marzia screaming as she watched. Ender quickly summoned his other two personalities. EnderFang grabbed his pistol and started picking zombies off. Endercrafter summoned his bow and started shooting. EnderPrime started to shoot Ender Pearls into the zombies, sending them to the End.

When they recovered Felix, he seemed fine. Just a couple of scrapes and bruises. As Ender walked over to see how he was doing, he stood up. "I don't need any of your stupid help Ender. You've helped me enough. Ender backed up. I don't need you." Felix turned on his heel and summoned a blue off-roader. Him and Marzia got in. "Good-bye Felix" Ender choked out. Felix nodded to him then blasted into the forest.

Ender knew they couldn't survive by themselves. They had to recruit more people to survive against His wrath.

He looked at the blue jeep rolling through the woods. "Kill them," He whispered. No mercy must be allowed. "Take the Subject. See how he does."

Felix knew that leaving Ender behind was not a good idea. Suddenly-WHAM! Something crashed into the car. "Marzia! Are you okay?!" He looked behind him. She was lying there, breathing but unconscious. Felix got out and looked at the car. Whatever that something was, it had completely wrecked the jeep. Felix heard a huge roar from behind him. Felix turned around to see a huge black figure. It's skin was like glass, yet dark. It look mutated. Felix knew the only logical thing to do here was to run. But he couldn't leave Marzia. His fists started glowing a light blue.

Ender jumped into his own helicopter as soon as he heard the roar. He split into his three personalities. EnderFang grabbed the controls while Prime got a gun and Crafter put on a jetpack. "Here we go," muttered Prime.

Herobrine looked down at the tombstone. "I'm so sorry father. I didn't know what else would have to be done." Hero knew that Notch's tombstone back in Old Russia was just a formality. Notch was still there. Undying. Ready to take revenge on the cruel and unforgiving universe. Planet by planet.

Hero knew now what had to be done. He took out his sword. The one that his father had gifted him on his last birthday they shared as a family. Hero must stop Him.

He looked at the progress of the Stranger. He grinned. He had never known a Mercenary would actually do the job right.

Prime jumped out of the copter and straddled the raging monster's back. He grabbed his electro knife and started knifing the thing in its back. It roared and threw Prime off. Crafter was hovering in the air, using his pulse rifle to distract the monster from Felix, who was trying to get Marzia out of the wreckage.

The Stranger looked at the struggle going on below him, amused. His fists started to glow with power as he got ready to finish them all. As soon as there was lightning emitting from the Stranger's fists, he jumped out of his hovercraft and rained down on the combatants below.

Marzia, having no armor, died instantly. As soon as the electricity traveled into the jeep, it exploded. "Crap!" yelled Prime, jumping from the shockwave. Felix was dead too. Ender merged back into one and looked at the bodies. The monster had run away. He looked towards the center of the electricity, where someone or something was concealed by a cloud of smoke.

Out stepped a green and white person will full armor. Ender had no idea whether it was human or not. But he didn't care. "Damn you to the deepest corner of hell."

The Stranger chuckled. "Another time my friend." He then disappeared into mist.

Ender looked at the spot where he had seen the Stranger last. Ender wished he could kill whatever it was. He turned around, without looking back at the remnants of the jeep, Ender teleported up to the helicopter, where he switched the controls to autopilot and sat down on a chair. Then he let the sobs come forward.

The Stranger looked at the screen. Two blips. Very close. "How long do you think I have", he asked. His mechanical Ghost answered him."I would say a-", the Ghost was interrupted as another voice rang out from the back of the ship. "About a second", the man said. He aimed his revolver at the Stranger's head. The Stranger's eyes darted around his helmet. He then saw what he was looking for. The auto rifle was just a foot out of reach. If the Stranger could dive for it, maybe he would be able to kill this scout and make a run for it.

The man realized instantly what the Stranger was about to do. "Xander if you make one move you'll have a bullet in your head." Xander could tell this guy wasn't bluffing. But there was something about that voice that seemed familiar. "Zavala?" Zavala knew that Xander would try to use him. Zavala shrugged and promptly pressed the trigger.

Ender jumped down from the helicopter. Then he heard it. A loud shot rang out through the woods. He turned around. Up above the woods, was a massive ship. Ender ran inside, yelling. ¨Alright everyone up! Man your stations! Do whatever the hell you have to do!¨ Ender slid into the elevator while he heard his orders being repeated down below. Word for word. He winced. Damn new kids. He jumped out of the still opening elevator doors and onto the terrace. From there he grabbed xDark´s sniper rifle, the ¨Hereafter¨. He looked into the scope and at what seemed to be a hangar in the huge ship. There was definitely some commotion going on.

He toggled the zoom even more. ¨Shit,¨ he breathed. From what he could see, there seemed to be a very violent firefight going on in the hangar.

Xander shook his head. He was lucky that his helmet had been there and Zavala´s aim had been shaky. The bullet had glanced off the side of his head. At most, there would be a concussion. However, Xander had more important things to deal with right now. Such as the fight that was blocking his way to a ship. If he could get in one, he would be gone faster than a blink. That's when the explosives blew.

Ender was thrown back by the shockwave. He flew into the opposite wall and slumped to the ground, dazed. When he opened his eyes, there was a second sun in the air. The ship was a blazing ball of fire. As Ender watched, pieces of it combusted and dropped to the ground. Then a second explosion rocked Ender´s vision. He was thrown over the wall and flung into a tree. He grabbed on to the branches tightly.

Xander opened his eyes and welcomed the terror that they saw. His subjects were dying everywhere. Xander realized his armor would not hold up in this heat. He had, if not seconds, then a minute before he experienced the same gruesome end his comrades had. Already, his armor was blackening, the durabellium smoldering. Then he saw two Guardians picking Zavala up

Xander could not let this happen. If he was going to die so was Zavala. He groaned as he got up. He grabbed his knife and stumbled to where the Guardians were. Then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Teleported to another ship. Xander screamed. He was not going to die like this. He fell onto his knees. His armor was on fire. Xander was getting terribly burned. He crawled to the lip of the hangar. There was a 200 foot drop below him. He did not have anytime to debate whether he could make it down or not.

Ender turned his focus back to the ship. Before he could do anything, there was a flash brighter than anything Ender had ever seen. He was hurled from his tree and almost 500 feet away. He coughed on the ground, too weak to do anything. That was when a burning piece of metal impaled his side. Ender screamed. The pain was much more than anything he had ever felt in his life. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as more flaming debris fell from the heavens. He grasped the crude piece of metal that was stuck in his side. He pulled

xDark heard the terrible screaming and ran out the back door, dropping his phone. When he got outside and looked at Ender he stopped dead in his tracks. Shaking his head, he ran to Ender and helped him pull the metal out of his side. There was a squelching noise that xDark would never forget. He quickly placed his hands onto the wound on Ender´s side. Then Jasmine ran up to help xDark.

They both worked quickly to staunch the flow of blood that was emerging from the wound. Suddenly, a second shock wave coursed through the air, throwing both of them off their feet. "Let's go," xDark said. Jasmine lifted Ender's legs while xDark grabbed his upper body. Working together, they carried Ender into the garage, where they set him down on a table. While Jasmine worked with Ender, xDark ran into the house. "Everybody, weapons! Meet me outside", he yelled at them. CB grabbed his two pistols and then ran out to join xDark.

"What should we do?" CB inquired. "Nothing, I want everyone out here just in case." xDark replied. Suddenly, an army emerged from the woods. "Oh boy. That's a lot of people," CB breathed. A man in shiny white futuristic armor stepped up. "My name is Zavala, and all of you are under arrest for-", Zavala paused then, thinking. "For what?" CB prompted. "Aw to hell with this," said a voice behind them. Ender limped until he was standing, somewhat lopsidedly, in front of Zavala.

"If you think you can just walk in here and try to arrest us for absolutely no crime whatsoever, then you can kiss my intergalactic, bruised a-"

"That would be enough Ender," CB said hurriedly. Ender glanced at his second-in-command.

"Bugger" Ender mumbled then walked away. CB smiled, trying not to notice him. "Now, how may I help you?" CB inquired.

"We have no need for your assistance. But we need to kill you either way, because you have seen too much." Zavala said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Yeah, um, i don't think so," Ender replied angriliy. In a blink, he was three people again, each with different weapons. "CHARGE!" Ender yelled.

Wasting no time, Zavala's army began to fire. However, they weren't prepared for the ferocity of Ender's three personalities. They moved quickly, snapping necks and shooting straight through armor. In less than thirty seconds, 500 soldiers lay dead on the ground, the others running away. Only Zavala remained.

Ender, rejoined, walked briskly toward Zavala and punched him in the face. The force of the punch was too much for Zavala and his helmet broke, showing Ender and his team a blue-skinned handsome alien. With a bloody nose.


End file.
